A rectangle is $6$ feet long. The rectangle is also $2$ feet wide. What is its perimeter?
Answer: $6\text{ ft}$ $2\text{ ft}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {2} + {6} + {2} + {6} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 16\text{ ft} $